


Diamond in the dirt

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years of choosing friendship over the road less travelled and it took a wolf to break him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Flora ❤

The road trip is Yunho's idea, and Changmin doesn't really want to go. It's Yunho's plan with his friends and he feels weird crashing it, like an annoying little brother who desperately wants to be included in everything. He's got his own things going on, he doesn't need Yunho - 

"Changminnie please come with me. I always invite you to these things and you never go," Yunho pouts at him. It's indecent for a man his age to look that cute.

Changmin rubs the back of his neck and tries to ignore Yunho's growing pout. "Won't it be hard for both of us to get time off?"

"It's only 2 nights and I've already cleared it with Kyungjae hyung."

"I don't know. . ."

"Changminnie please! I - " Yunho looks down. "I'm leaving soon and I want you to be there for this trip."

Changmin's stomach does a funny little flip.

He can't really say no after that.

\- - -

The drive there is pleasant and Yunho's friends are good company. They hike up a mountain 2 hours south of Seoul, a densely forested area thick with trees that gets more and more remote the higher they climb. Hiking trails wind around the mountain in scraggly lines and they take one at random, a loud and chattering group of six. It's a beautiful day - cool and breezy, but with enough sunshine to make it warm. It's the last snap of warm weather before winter sets in and they're determined to make the most of it.

Changmin strides along beside Hojun in comfortable silence for a while. They're both sweating a little - up ahead, Yunho's bouncing around like a puppy off its leash.

The trail opens up to a clearing and Yunho declares it their camping spot for the night. He's acquired a walking stick from god knows where and sticks it in the crevice of a rock. 

"I claim this land in the name of Uknow!" he declares.

"There's no flag on your stick, idiot," Hojun walks past him.

"You're an idiot," Yunho says cheerfully, and Changmin hides a laugh behind his hand. They throw their bags on the ground and stretch with happy sounds. Despite his apparent idiocy Yunho has actually picked an excellent spot for them - they can see the sunset over the cusp of a hill, and the clearing is soft with grass. They build a campfire and Changmin somehow gets stuck helping Soojin noona with dinner. 

"Changminnie makes the most amazing army stew," Yunho brags, and Changmin's ears go red. He elbows Yunho's side and tries to ignore his annoying hovering.

"Go get more logs for the fire," he grumbles, and Yunho grabs a couple of his friends and leaves to do his bidding. Soojin gives Changmin an amused look.

"He's very obedient," she says.

"He's a public nuisance is what he is," Changmin says, stabbing their stew with a fork.

"He's really happy," she says. "That you came."

Changmin glances at her and sees a smile on her face that's a little too understanding. He looks away.

Yunho and the others return with more logs and they build up the fire. It's warm and pleasant and dinner is delicious. Someone brought a guitar, and a pleasant tune drifts into the still night air.

Yunho sprawls out on the grass and stares up at the stars. 

"Changminnie," he says softly. Changmin stirs beside him.

"Hm?"

"Play more than words for me?"

Changmin swallows. It's been a while since he learned the song and he's rusty, but he shrugs and the guitar is passed over. 

He plucks a few strings experimentally and Yunho sits up. Firelight plays across his features and his eyes fix on Changmin as the song starts.

The lyrics come naturally, but his gaze is on Yunho as he sings and somehow the rest of the clearing fades away. There are things in Yunho's eyes that can't be put into words, things he can't say out loud without it embarrassing both of them, but Changmin reads him like a book and feels a pleasant heat settle in his stomach. Yunho smiles and joins him for the final refrain, their voices harmonising in perfect pitch.

Their friends cheer and clap when the song is over and Changmin gives an embarrassed little giggle. His guitar playing sucked but at least they were nice about it.

Hojun gets up and stretches. "Let's turn in, we have to start early tomorrow if we want to reach the top of the mountain."

They set up their tents and quickly realise they're one tent short - Hojun has magically forgotten to bring his.

"Oops," he says breezily, and grins at Yunho. "Looks like you'll have to share with Changmin."

"Looks like you'll have to sleep outside," Yunho says, unimpressed.

"Look at him pretending to be mad about it," Hojun says, and Yunho's friends snigger as his face goes red. He makes a frustrated sound and turns to Changmin.

"Sorry," he says weakly.

Changmin shrugs. "I don't mind. It's big enough for both of us."

They spread out their sleeping bags and crawl in, bidding the rest of their group goodnight. The night is cool and silent. Yunho looks tired - he rolls into a sleeping bag burrito and waits for Changmin to finish folding his clothes and slide into his own bag with slightly more decorum.

"M'sleepy," Yunho mumbles, blinking owlishly at him.

"So go to sleep."

Yunho smiles and wriggles over to him like some giant worm.

"Thanks for coming Changminnie," he says softly. 

The tent suddenly feels a lot smaller than it is. Changmin clears his throat.

"It's fun. I'm glad I came," he says. Yunho beams at him, then rolls over and promptly falls asleep.

Changmin watches him for a while over the top of his sleeping bag. He's warm and tired, but the ground isn't as comfortable as Yunho makes it look. A stick pokes his back and he shifts, shuffling closer to Yunho.

"G'to sleep Min-ah," Yunho mumbles.

"I can't," Changmin whispers. Silence answers him. "Hyung," he says. "I can feel the pebbles under me. It's really uncomfortable."

For a while he thinks Yunho isn't going to do anything about it, and his mouth turns down in a pout. 

Then Yunho heaves a sigh and sits up. He reaches for his jacket and turns to Changmin.

"Scoot over," he says. 

Changmin moves to the side of the tent and Yunho lays down his jacket - his new, expensive, duck feather jacket - and then motions for Changmin to lie on top of it with his sleeping bag. Changmin blinks up at him once he's settled and bites his lip.

He can't feel the pebbles anymore.

"Thanks hyung," he whispers.

"Anything to shut you up," Yunho grumbles sleepily, and Changmin smiles and curls closer to him.

\- - -

He stirs at approximately 3am because his bladder feels like it's about to explode.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Changmin crawls out of the tent and grabs for a torch. There are no toilets this far from civilisation, but at least they brought toilet paper.

"Barbaric," Changmin grumbles, cranky and sleepy and desperately in need of a pee. "Of course Yunho loves this sort of thing. . ."

He wanders into the forest still muttering under his breath. The darkness is deep and still, the only source of light coming from his torch. A full moon shines overhead, stars speckled across the clear night sky.

Changmin finds a suitable-looking tree and holds the torch in his mouth while he unzips. His eyes scan the forest; it's so quiet, almost eerily so. . .

A wolf howls in the distance and his head snaps around. He finishes peeing and zips back up, a little spooked. Another howl follows the first, and this time it sounds closer. A snarl echoes from somewhere within the forest.

Changmin stumbles back. The torch drops from his mouth and rolls on the ground, but he doesn't retrieve it. Two eyes glow out of the darkness, a bright yellow that slowly morphs into the shape of a wolf.

Frozen, heart thumping a terrified beat, Changmin stares as the wolf slinks into view and snarls at him. It's huge, almost unnaturally so, and a dark, shaggy grey with white markings.

 _Run!_ his mind screams. He scans the area - he has to get help, but if he runs back towards their campsite it'll just lead the wolf to his friends. Asleep and disoriented, they'd be easy bait. . .he has to run. . .

The wolf takes another step towards him and a scream bubbles its way up Changmin's throat.

He runs.

\- - -

Changmin stumbles through the forest, throat dry and lungs searing. He can hear the wolf behind him and he knows it’s faster than him, he can’t outrun it –

_Yunho jerks awake. He rolls over - Changmin's sleeping bag is empty. Voices emerge from outside the tent and he crawls out, shaking off sleep._

_"What's happening?"_

_"There was a scream - did you hear?" Soojin sounds scared._

_"Yeah - where's Changmin?" Yunho looks around, scanning each face. Everybody's talking over each other, worried and questioning. Nobody answers him, but they don't need to: Changmin's not there._

He rips past a branch and puts on a burst of speed. If he can get to the lookout point on the other side of the campsite he can climb the fence and lose the wolf. It’s not that far – he can make it – 

Changmin trips over a log and goes sprawling, and the beast is on him in seconds. He screams again, the stink of its breath overwhelming.

_Now wide awake, Yunho feels a chill slide down his spine._

_"Where's Changmin?" he repeats, louder this time. Silence falls. They look around at each other, at the tents, at the conspicuously Changmin-free campsite._

_Another scream shatters the silence and Yunho knows it, knows that sound in the marrow of his bones._

_"Changmin," he breathes._

The beast snarls into his face and Changmin gulps, his hand fumbling on the ground for something, anything to use as a weapon – 

_Their campfire is still lit - Yunho grabs a log off it and flames flare up._

_"Yunho! Wait, we don't know what - "_

_Yunho isn't listening. Flaming torch in hand, he runs in the direction of the screams. Wind whistles past him, his heartbeat a terrified tattoo. He can hear his friends following and calling out to him but he tunes out the sounds, his focus narrowing to one thing: find Changmin._

_Yunho bursts into a clearing and freezes, his stomach dropping at the scene. Changmin is on his back with a huge grey wolf pinning him down, the beast snarling in his face. Yunho yells out and the wolf turns to him, its eyes glowing a demonic yellow. It starts towards him with a snarl, jaws dripping saliva as Yunho brandishes his torch._

_"Changmin get up!" he yells._

_Changmin is frozen in shock on the ground, but the sound of Yunho's voice galvanises him into action. He rolls to his feet and starts backing away, eyes darting between Yunho and the wolf._

_The beast raises its head and howls, a long, jarring sound that echoes through the woods. Yunho grits his teeth - and then out of the shadows other wolves emerge, smaller than the grey but no less deadly. He stumbles back, eyes going wide, and hears Changmin call out for him from the other side of the clearing._

_There's no time to react. The grey wolf lunges for him and Yunho goes down with a shout. They roll, fur and teeth and nails, and out of the corner of his eye he sees a brown wolf lunge for Changmin and knock him to the ground._

_"No!" Yunho starts to crawl towards him but massive paws hold him down, claws digging into his shoulder. There's the stink of hot breath in his face, then the wolf sinks razor sharp teeth into his throat._

_Yunho cries out. Pain swallows him and everything goes black._

\- - -

Changmin wakes to the steady beep of a heart monitor.

He opens his eyes and stares up at the pristine white hospital ceiling. It's odd - he doesn't feel any pain, just a stiffness throughout his limbs and a dark taste in his mouth. He sits up slowly and looks around.

Yunho is sitting in a chair beside his bed, his hands clutched together and his head bent over them in prayer. He looks up as Changmin moves and breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," he smiles. Changmin manages a wobbly smile in response.

"Hey."

There's a short pause where they just look at each other, and Changmin notes the dark circles under Yunho eyes. His brows furrow in confusion.

"What happened?"

Yunho breathes out a shaky laugh. "Well, the short version is that we got mauled by wolves."

Changmin goes pale. He lifts a hand to his neck and feels the bandage there, though the wound doesn't hurt. They've probably got him on painkillers.

"Shit. That actually happened?" he turns wide eyes on Yunho, who pulls the neck of his shirt aside to display the bandages swathing the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah. My friends caught up with us and called an ambulance. They thought we were dead. . ." Yunho chews his lower lip in distress and Changmin shakes his head.

"Insane. Remind me never to go on a trip with you again."

Yunho gives a bark of laughter and it relieves some of the tension. He squeezes Changmin's hand and gives him a rueful look.

"Sorry. I swear this doesn't usually happen."

"I can't believe nobody thought to check if there were wolves in the area."

Yunho shakes his head. "There aren't supposed to be. That's a popular camping site, people go there all the time and it's supposed to be safe. We filed an incident report with the local council, they're going to look into it."

Changmin sighs. His fingers curl against Yunho's palm, an odd sensation squirming through his stomach. 

"Okay. Well. I'm glad you're okay."

Yunho doesn't say anything, but he lifts Changmin's hand to his lips and it's enough.

\- - -

They're discharged from the hospital soon afterwards and Changmin tries to put the incident from his mind. Their bites heal and apart from everyone fussing over them for a while everything goes back to normal fairly quickly.

He doesn't notice anything strange until a few weeks later. 

Changmin steps out of the shower in a cloud of smoke and wraps a towel around his waist. He examines himself in the bathroom mirror, turning his head to gaze at the side of his neck. There's almost no trace of the wound anymore except for a lingering impression of teeth marks. He rubs his chin and feels a prickle of stubble and notes the dark shadow of hair spreading across his jaw.

Changmin rummages for shaving cream and a razor and lathers up. He could use his electric shaver but there's something satisfying about doing it the old fashioned way. His brows draw together in concentration, the scrap of the razor oddly loud in the bathroom.

A flash of colour floods his eyes, turning them from brown to gold for a second before fading. Changmin almost cuts himself in shock - he lowers the razor and stares at his image. The colour comes again, brighter this time, and Changmin makes a surprised sound and stumbles back. His pupils constrict and turn into animal-like slits.

Changmin blinks rapidly and his eyes return to normal, soft brown and wide with shock. Carefully, he finishes shaving and pats himself dry before exiting the bathroom.

Yunho is sitting on the couch trying to reach an itchy spot in the middle of his back. He's contorted into a weird shape in the process, his face red with effort.

"Something really weird just happened," Changmin says.

"Huh?" Yunho stops trying to reach the spot with his hand, gets up with a huff and starts rubbing his back against the doorjamb like a bear against a tree. 

"Need some help there?" Changmin asks wryly.

"Please!" Yunho presents his back and Changmin lazily scratches him through his shirt.

"There?"

"A little lower - ahhhh yes oh my god right there - "

Changmin digs his nails in and gives the spot a good, thorough scratch, following Yunho's directions up the length of his spine. There's some resistance under his fingers and he frowns - Yunho's back is normally smooth and muscled. 

"Lift your shirt a bit?" he says. Yunho grabs the back of his shirt and lifts it up. Changmin's eyes widen.

"Take your shirt off," he says, and something in the urgency of his tone must've tipped Yunho off because he turns his head. 

"What? What is it?"

"Just do it."

Yunho loses the shirt, and Changmin stares at the thick stripe of black fur down the middle of his back. He runs a hand through it and Yunho shivers.

"What's - " he starts. Changmin grabs his shoulders and leads him into his bedroom, where he turns Yunho's back to the mirror. Yunho cranes his head around to see and his jaw drops open.

"What the heck?" 

"I was in the bathroom just now and my eyes did something really weird," Changmin says urgently. "They flashed golden and got all. . .slit-pupiled. Inhuman."

Yunho looks completely baffled. He's still craning his head around to stare at the fur down his back, but his eyes lift and meet Changmin's in the mirror.

Changmin licks his lips.

"Hyung, that wolf that bit us," he starts. "Are we sure it was just a wolf?"

Yunho puts his shirt back on and frowns at him.

"What else could it be?"

"Maybe it was a werewolf."

Changmin knows it sounds stupid as soon as the words leave his mouth. Yunho stares at him for a second, then snorts loudly and cracks up.

"You've been watching way too much Teen Wolf," he says and heads to the kitchen.

"It's a possibility," Changmin insists, following him. "And Teen Wolf is an underrated, nuanced drama."

"It is not a possibility because werewolves don't exist, and Teen Wolf sucks," Yunho says flatly.

"Tell that to Derek Hale's washboard abs," Changmin mutters under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he says quickly. "Forget it. I'm crazy."

"If only I knew that when I signed up for this gig," Yunho sighs.

Changmin gives him the middle finger and retreats to his room.

\- - -

Another week passes without incident and they both forget the topic. They have albums and concerts and tours to prepare for and no time to entertain Changmin's wild theories.

It works until Changmin wakes up one morning with claws where his nails should be and an itch down his spine that turns out to be fur - dark brown and thick - and knows things are getting a bit too real.

"Hyung!" he screeches. Yunho skids into the room with shaving cream on half his face and a beard on the other half that would put wolverine to shame. Changmin stares at him.

"I was going to shave it off before you saw," Yunho admits.

Changmin thinks he might pop a vein. "You can't just shave off spontaneous fur growth and pretend nothing's wrong!"

"Sure I can."

"Look at my fucking hands!"

Yunho looks. A guilty expression crosses his face.

"Yeah, I had claws yesterday. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out."

Changmin opens his mouth to yell at him some more, then abruptly snaps it shut as a new thought occurs to him. He grabs his laptop and does a quick Google search as Yunho looks over his shoulder. Changmin pulls up a website about phases of the moon and stares at the dates.

"The night we got bitten was a full moon," he says. His finger trails down the calendar. "And - holy shit. So is tonight."

They stare at each other. Changmin presses his mouth into a thin line; neither of them are laughing now. Yunho sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"What do you think we should do?" he asks, and Changmin knows he's got the lead on this one. He scratches his ear.

"I think we should quarantine ourselves until we know more," he says. "Especially tonight - we need to get out of here, go somewhere secluded."

"Leave the city? We have a flight tomorrow - " 

"Hyung. I don't want to hurt someone."

Yunho bites his lip and meets his eye. After a second he nods. "Okay. I'll call Kyungjae hyung."

Changmin is already typing, searching around for a location they can quietly go to for the night. "Handle it," he says, and Yunho squeezes his shoulder before leaving the room.

\- - -

"I feel really stupid right now."

"Shut up and follow me."

Changmin crunches over dead leaves and undergrowth, pushing aside tree branches as they walk deeper into the national park.

"Remember when you were like 15 and actually respected me," Yunho says from behind him.

"Yeah I used to be an idiot," Changmin says.

"You were so cute. The model dongsaeng, always 'yes hyung' and 'I'll do it hyung' and 'okay hyung' and - "

Changmin turns abruptly and Yunho almost crashes into him. "And 'sure, walk all over me hyung' and 'please abuse your power hyung' and - "

Yunho looks at him. "I wasn't that cruel was I?"

Changmin sighs and turns back around. "You're not the hyung I was thinking of."

"Touché."

They walk in silence after that. The trees get thicker for a while, then eventually open to an outcrop. It's a lookout point for the rest of the park, but the view is lost on them - the night is pitch black. Clouds hang heavy in the sky.

"Well?" Yunho says when nothing happens for a while.

Changmin heaves a frustrated sigh. "I didn't realise it was going to be cloudy."

"Is moonlight necessary for the transformation to take place? Should I feel a tingling in my fingers right about now? Do share the details Professor Shim."

Changmin gives him an unimpressed look. "You're not funny."

"You're not - " Yunho starts, but Changmin never finds out what he's not because at that moment a cloud shifts and the full moon bathes them in cold light.

Changmin stiffens. Heat shoots up his spine and explodes at the base of his skull and he hunches over with a grunt. Beside him, he hears Yunho stagger to his knees with a gasp.

"What - holy shit!" 

Pain rips through his body and Changmin cries out. His bones and muscles shift and expand, then contract into a different shape. Fur springs up across his skin and claws lengthen and dig into the dirt. His teeth sharpen and change shape in his mouth.

It's excruciatingly painful. He can't even scream, his mouth too busy changing into a long snout, his jaw powerful and dripping with canines. The full moon rips through his body, ravages him and puts him back together and Changmin thrashes and thrashes until it's over and he's panting on the ground, a new creature.

The first thing he notices is the smell. He can suddenly smell. . . _everything_ , and it's overwhelming. He can smell each different type of tree in the park and the flowers and the dirt and the scents carried on the wind of animals and garbage and then, further away, of humans. But most of all, close and heavy with musk, he can smell Yunho.

Yunho's wolf is huge and jet black, the colour of his natural hair, with yellow eyes that seem to glow demon-like in the darkness. It's a jarring transformation, sweet, soft Yunho replaced by a drooling beast. Changmin takes a step towards him and feels a snarl ripple up his throat. A sudden, insane urge grips him and wipes every other sensation and knowledge from his mind.

 _Kill._

They lunge for each other, jaws snapping and claws out. Changmin gets his teeth in Yunho’s neck and bites, and Yunho howls. He swipes at him and Changmin snarls at the pain of claws ripping through his flesh.

 _Kill kill kill._

They’re close in size but Yunho’s wolf is slightly bigger and Changmin feels the difference. They roll in a ball of fur and anger and the insane urge of the wolf, clawing and biting at each other. Yunho grabs his ear between his teeth and pulls harshly, and Changmin gives a deep growl and scratches at him. He disengages and makes a run for it, paws thumping and breath steaming the air.

 _Kill kill._

He can sense Yunho behind him, hungry for the chase, and Changmin speeds up. He wants to kill, wants to rip something to shreds, wants blood on his fur and flesh in his claws. Humans smell too far away; other animals in the park bolt from his scent. The only creature worth fighting is Yunho.

He skids to a halt and turns, dust flying around him. Yunho doesn’t react fast enough – Changmin lunges for him and gets him around the throat and Yunho howls and howls. He’s heavy and powerful but Changmin’s got speed on his side and he lunges at Yunho again and again until Yunho gets his teeth in him and flings him against a tree. Pain crashes through Changmin and he whimpers, disoriented, but Yunho doesn’t give him any time to recover before he’s on him again.

 _Kill kill kill._

Clouds drift across the sky as the wolves howl to the moon.

\- - -

“Fucking hell,” Changmin groans and presses his face into the cool dirt.

“When you said you didn’t want to hurt anyone I didn’t realise that excluded me,” Yunho rasps, staring up at the sky. Dawn tinges the horizon.

“Shut up,” Changmin groans.

Every inch of him aches. He has bruises on top of bruises and he’s pretty sure more than one thing is broken. They had fought for most of the night and turned back somewhere in the interim between night and dawn, after they were too exhausted to stand anymore. They’re both naked, their clothes having been ripped to shreds during the transformation. 

Changmin clenches his teeth and forces himself to sit up. His thighs scream in protest and he cries out, then screams as a snapped bone heals into place with unnatural speed. 

“Fuck!”

Yunho is staring at him from the ground, wide-eyed in horror. “I’m not moving you can’t make me.”

“At least we won’t have to explain things to anyone,” Changmin says. He stares as a bruise on the back of his hand heals itself before his eyes. There are deep scratches on his upper arm and bite marks on his thigh, but they’re healing equally as fast.

He gets to his feet and stands there covered in dirt and blood, exhaustion weighing him down. He meets Yunho’s eye.

“Get up hyung,” Changmin says.

Yunho grits his teeth and drags himself upright, crying out as broken bones snap back into place with painful efficiency. He stands and they face each other and neither of them knows what to say.

After the silence has gone on for too long Changmin shakes his head and starts walking towards the car. Yunho follows, cautious in his new body and limping with exhaustion.

“So who won?” he says eventually.

Changmin slants him an angry look. “Really? We’re half dead and you want to know who won?”

Yunho smirks. “It was me wasn’t it.”

“Shut the fuck up Jung.”

Yunho sniggers, but once they get in the car he grows quiet and turns to Changmin with a serious look.

“This is a big problem.”

“Y’think?” Changmin’s just had the worst night of his life and he’s not feeling too gracious. Yunho sighs.

“Okay. Home, a hot shower, sleep, and then we can discuss it.”

“Best thing you’ve said all morning,” Changmin sighs and starts the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin sleeps for most of the day. When he wakes his injuries are gone, healed over like they never existed. He feels. . .different. Strong and powerful, each sense sharper than it was before. He flexes his hands and rolls out of bed.

Yunho is in the kitchen making omelette, one of the few food items Changmin's made sure he can't fuck up. He's wearing sweatpants and nothing else, and the muscles of his back gleam tight and smooth. When he turns to glance at him Changmin sucks in a breath - Yunho's torso looks tighter and more muscled than it's been in years. He's never been out of shape, but there's definitely a marked difference. 

Changmin feels a little lightheaded. 

Yunho adds more eggs to the pan as Changmin takes a seat at the counter, steeples his fingers and tries to look anywhere but Yunho's naked chest.

"So," he starts.

"Wait, first check this out."

Yunho grabs a cucumber and throws it in the air. As the object starts to fall he unsheathes his claws and slices through it, and the cucumber lands on the counter in five neat slices.

Yunho looks immensely proud of himself. Changmin doesn't know whether to laugh, cry, or hit him over the head with a saucepan.

". . .At least you're using your powers for good?" he manages weakly.

Yunho beams at him. "See, this doesn't have to be all bad."

"Okay look. I just want to get this out and then we never have to say it again," Changmin says. He takes a deep breath and meets Yunho's eyes. "We're werewolves. The wolf that bit us turned us into werewolves."

"It's only once a month," Yunho says.

"It's not only once a month. You just murdered a cucumber with your claws."

"Why'd you have to say murdered, now I feel bad for it. . ." Yunho mumbles.

"Can you take this seriously?"

"I am taking it seriously!"

Changmin groans and drops his head in his hands. His temples throb. His stomach rumbles and Yunho is being infuriating and it makes him want to do things, things he shouldn't want - 

Yunho puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" he asks quietly.

Changmin raises his head. "I want to do some research. Figure out exactly what this means."

Yunho nods. "Okay. I think that's a good idea. I'll keep experimenting, find out what we can and can't do."

He puts a plate in front of Changmin and Changmin wolfs down his omelette with a grunt of thanks. They're quiet for a while as they eat, then Yunho puts his fork down.

"Hey. Don't tell anyone okay?"

Changmin raises an eyebrow. "Kyu might have some ideas - "

"Don't. Tell. Anyone."

Changmin just looks at him for a second, then grabs Yunho's phone off the counter and unlocks it with a few taps.

"You already told Hojun hyung," he says, scrolling through Yunho's texts.

"Shit."

Yunho scrambles for his phone but Changmin pulls it out of his reach. He swipes to a different screen and tilts his head.

"Why is there a picture of your dick on here?"

Yunho emits an unmanly squawk and snatches his phone away, cheeks burning.

"It's disturbing how easily you recognised it," he says. Changmin just raises on eyebrow. 

"Who are you sending dick pics to?"

"Nobody!" Yunho yelps.

"So you took that so you could stare at your own dick whenever you wanted? That's weirder than sending it to someone."

Yunho gives him a withering look and starts to leave the kitchen, but Changmin has no intention of letting it go.

"Do you have any idea how often our phones get hacked? Do you want the entire world to see your junk - "

Yunho makes a frustrated sound and mashes a few buttons on his phone.

"There, I deleted it. Crisis averted."

They stand in the hallway eyeing each other for a few seconds.

"Okay but who are you sending pictures of your dick to," Changmin says before he can stop himself.

Yunho closes the bedroom door in his face.

\- - -

Kyuhyun shifts in his seat.

Changmin had dragged him out to a bar without explanation, sat him down and then proceeded to stare into his glass for ten minutes straight. The silence is getting kind of awkward.

"Uh," Kyuhyun tries. "So."

No reaction.

"Well, this was fun," Kyuhyun says. "But I was sort of in the middle of something - " He starts to rise.

"I am trying to work myself up to tell you something really important so will you please just shut up and sit down," Changmin says. Kyuhyun sits.

Five more minutes pass. Then Changmin takes a deep breath and leans forward.

"Yunho and I are werewolves," he says, voice pitched low. There's a long pause following this announcement.

". . .Of all the things I expected to come out of your mouth I can honestly say that one wasn't even on the list," Kyuhyun says. 

"Do you remember that camping trip we took last month," Changmin says.

"Vividly." Kyuhyun had called him at the hospital and almost dissolved into hysterical sobs before Changmin reassured him he was fine.

"The wolves that bit us - they did something to us. We've got claws and fur sprouting up in weird places and I spent most of last night as a wolf trying to kill Yunho and holy shit that fact is only just catching up with me now," Changmin stares at his glass, suddenly shocked at the complete absurdity of what's happened to them.

"Wait wait, back up a second. Last night was a full moon?" Kyuhyun says. Changmin's eyes swivel to him.

"Yeah. And we both transformed - Kyu I can't explain how insane it was I couldn't think I could just smell and feel and - "

"Changmin," Kyuhyun cuts him off and leans forward. "Are you fucking with me?"

"What - no!"

"Do you really expect me to believe this!"

"Oh for - " Changmin glances around to make sure no-one's nearby, then extends his claws and shows his hand to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun goes pale. He takes Changmin's hand and holds it up to eye level to examine the claws, mouth open in a fascinated 'o' of surprise.

"Wow," he breathes. "Shit. Holy shit."

"Yeah," Changmin grimaces.

"Dude you're a danger to everyone, you shouldn't be around people - "

"We snuck into a national park for the night but hey thanks for the vote of confidence."

Kyuhyun reviews what he just said in his head. "That came out wrong," he admits.

Changmin snorts. He should've expected it but it still hurts. They've tried to make light of the transformation up to this point, but he'd seen something in Kyuhyun's eyes that had made his stomach drop. He'd seen fear.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kyuhyun says, correctly interpreting the silence. "I'm afraid for you."

Changmin swallows, and when Kyuhyun takes his hand and squeezes it he squeezes back.

\- - -

He corners Yunho in their dressing room after a shoot.

"I think we need to change the steps for the new dance break in Rising Sun," Yunho says distractedly.

"Cool, I'll talk to Jaewon hyung," Changmin keeps his tone casual. “We’ll add a crotch grab to make you happy. Speaking of which – ” Yunho looks around at him and narrows his eyes. Changmin sidles up to him. “Who’d you send that dick pic to?”

Yunho gives him an exasperated glance and looks back at his phone. 

“Tell meee,” Changmin whines.

“Will you drop it?” Yunho growls.

“No I will not drop it. How do we know the other person won’t spread it around? This could be a huge catastrophe, I’m just thinking of your image – ”

“Jesus Christ you are the most annoying person on the planet – ”

“How do you know they’re trustworthy?” Changmin barrels on. “Your image effects my image too you know, at least have some consideration for others – ”

“I trust him okay,” Yunho snaps.

There’s a long pause where Changmin tries to process what he just said. Yunho’s mouth tightens to a thin line.

“Yeah, I sent it to a guy. You got a problem with that?” he demands.

Blood rushes to Changmin’s ears with a roar.

“. . .Nope,” he says slowly. Yunho doesn’t react outwardly, but his shoulders lose some of their tension. They don’t have any secrets from each other, but this is not an area they usually discuss very openly. Yunho dates women often and men rarely, and Changmin, for reasons of his own, doesn’t ask questions about it.

For some reason he can’t let it go this time. Changmin plucks at his sleeve.

“So who was it?”

“Jungsoo from sound production,” Yunho says.

Changmin splutters at him. “Jungsoo from sound production? He’s not even good looking!”

“Be more shallow,” Yunho rolls his eyes at him.

“He’s 8 years older than you! Do you like older guys?” Changmin asks, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Yunho gives him a weird look.

“That’s not – look, we’re not dating!” Yunho says. “It was just one time. Also this conversation is making me really uncomfortable so I’m just gonna leave.” He grabs his bag and heads for the door.

Changmin’s kind of disappointed but he rallies quickly. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Changmin demands.

“Home?” Yunho says.

“Home is for people who don’t turn into monsters on the full moon. We’re going to the library,” he says, grabbing the back of Yunho’s shirt and dragging him along.

\- - -

“A question for the technological age,” Yunho says, voice low as they walk through the teetering aisles of books of Seoul’s national library. “Why do libraries still exist?”

“The fact that idiots like you ask this question is the reason libraries still exist,” Changmin says.

“I’m serious,” Yunho says.

“Contrary to popular opinion the internet is not in fact a fount of all knowledge,” Changmin says, turning a corner. “It is only a fount of popular opinion. Libraries exist because sometimes you need an expert opinion, not a popular one.”

“Okay but online journals.”

“Shut up, you’re destroying my point.”

“It wasn’t a very good one if that’s all it takes – ”

A librarian looks up from her desk and shushes them loudly, halting their bickering. Changmin sighs and beckons Yunho to a back corner that looks gloomy and slightly neglected.

“I found a forum,” he says quietly. “Of other people like us – werewolves, all living secret, normal lives. Which means there must be a way to control the transformation. It was on the deepweb so there’s no way to track their identities down but they told me where I could find more information.”

He skims the volumes in front of him, eyes scanning for keywords.

“It’s lucky you’re so good-looking because honestly you are a huge nerd,” Yunho murmurs from behind him, his breath stirring the hair at the nape of Changmin’s neck. The tips of Changmin’s ears go red.

“High praise from the jocky frat boy,” he shoots back. 

His fingers alight on the right book and he pulls it out with a pleased sound.

“An Anthology of Flora of the South Caribbean,” Yunho reads, nonplussed. Changmin lets the book fall open in his hands and Yunho sucks in a breath. It’s an anthology alright, but not of plants – lycanthropy appears to be the main topic, and there’s everything from origins to classifications to moon phases dating back 500 years. “Cool,” Yunho breathes. “Who wrote this?”

“Someone who knew a lot more about being a werewolf than we do,” Changmin murmurs. He scans the table of contents and flips to the chapters about the full moon.

Yunho crowds in closer to read over his shoulder and Changmin tenses. There’s a scent in his nose, a scent he doesn’t recognise but that’s making heat pool in the pit of his stomach and his gut clench in a dangerously familiar way. He closes his eyes and the scent gets stronger, almost pulls a moan from him before he clenches his teeth shut. Of all their heightened senses since they turned scent was easily the most improved, and the one he’s smelling right now is making his head spin. 

The words on the page blur. Changmin swallows and closes the book carefully.

“Stop that,” he whispers.

“What?” Yunho says. 

Changmin spins to face him and Yunho, standing pressed up against him to read the book, almost stumbles. His arms come up to steady himself and bracket Changmin against the bookcase.

Changmin’s nostrils flare as the scent of unidentified pheromones hit him like a physical blow. 

“That smell,” he almost groans. “It’s coming from you.”

“What?” Yunho turns his head and sniffs himself. “Do I stink?”

“It’s good,” Changmin breathes. His fingers scrabble against the books, desperate for something to grab that’s not Yunho. “It’s a good smell. It’s – ” he cuts himself off before he can start describing just how good it is and what it’s doing to him.

Yunho stares at him for a second, then his eyes slide lower and stare at the front of Changmin’s jeans.

“. . .Oh,” he draws back. “Um.”

Mortified, Changmin tugs his sweater down and grits his teeth.

“Let’s just borrow the book and go home,” he says, and Yunho is gracious enough to follow him out quietly.

\- - -

Something’s happening to him. 

Hot flashes creep up on him, followed by a deep, writhing ache that leaves him flushed and panting. His erection refuses to fade. Changmin bites down on his pillow and tries to rub one out but there’s no orgasm, just an endless climb that’s almost painful in its intensity. He moans into his bed, fingers clenching, and feels the odd sensation of slickness around his hole. 

The door opens and Yunho stands there looking worried.

“Um are you sick? I can make you soup – ”

The wolf rises before Changmin can fight it back. His eyes turn from brown to gold and he arches up with a deep growl.

“Fuck. . .” he rasps. “Me. . .”

Yunho swallows, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. “What?” he stutters.

Changmin’s off the bed before he registers what he’s doing. He pins Yunho to the wall and kisses him, harsh and wet and deep, and moans at the bolt of pleasure that ripples down his spine. Yunho’s mouth opens soft and wet under his and Changmin devours him, unthinking, barely coherent –

“Mmf!” Yunho manages. He pulls away panting. “Wait, wait. What’s happening?”

Half of Changmin is roaring in victory and the other half is horrified, because this isn’t how he’d wanted it to go and it doesn’t feel natural, this is something else, this is – 

A passage from the book clicks into place and he staggers back from Yunho with a yelp.

“I think I’m in heat,” Changmin pants.

“You’re an omega?” Yunho says weakly. Changmin didn’t even know he’d been reading the book too.

“Quick, lock me up,” he says urgently. “Tie me down, just do whatever it’ll take to keep me from doing something stupid – ”

“Like begging me to fuck you?” Yunho asks, a little hysterically. 

Changmin closes his eyes and fights down a primal surge of _yes yes fuck Yunho fuck_.

“Please. Hyung,” he swallows. “Not like this. I don’t want it to be like this.”

Yunho meets his gaze, and there’s something in his eyes that can’t be put into words, something that was there the night Changmin sang more than words to him. . .

Yunho retreats from the room and closes the door behind him. There’s the snick of the lock, and then the sound of a chair being jammed under the doorknob.

Changmin collapses on his bed and braces himself for a long night.

\- - -

It’s mid-morning the next day before Changmin manages to drag himself out of his room. He knows he looks like hell, and Yunho’s double-take as he shuffles into the kitchen is proof.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asks.

“Yeah,” Changmin croaks. He feels wrung out and dry and gnawingly unsatisfied. _Fuck my romantic ideals,_ he thinks. _Fuck being a werewolf, fuck Yunho. . .god I wish I had. . ._

“Changmin?” Yunho’s watching him with a concerned look. Changmin sighs, folds his arms on the countertop and buries his face in them.

“I’ve been doing some reading,” Yunho says carefully. Changmin grunts to acknowledge he’s listening. “Apparently there are a few different ways to control the transformation on the full moon. Certain drugs. Willpower. But the most effective one,” Yunho swallows. “Is finding a compatible mate.”

Changmin lifts his head. 

“The wolves that bit us. . .I don't think they were just on the hunt. I think they were looking for mates,” Yunho says.

He puts a plate of lopsided pancakes in front of Changmin and Changmin chews them slowly.

“The big grey one. . .” he says. Yunho nods.

“The alpha. The others – its betas I guess? Apparently an omega is kind of rare, but they’re the best choice for an alpha to mate with,” he slants Changmin a sideways glance.

Changmin can feel a headache coming on, but that might just be the lack of coffee. He finishes his pancakes and puts the fork down carefully.

“I think you’re an alpha,” he says.

Yunho gives a small, disbelieving laugh. “What? Why?”

“I can smell it on you,” Changmin says. He doesn’t know how he knows, except that there’s a deep gnawing in his gut and since last night his sense of smell seems to have doubled. When he closes his eyes he can still see Yunho, outlined in all the hundreds of different little scents that make him up.

“How can I be an alpha without a pack,” Yunho blurts out, and _oh_ that one stings. Changmin swallows and looks away.

Yunho runs a hand through his hair, frustrated at himself. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant,” Changmin says. “A pack doesn’t make an alpha – you either are or you aren’t, and the pack comes to you.”

He gets to his feet and turns away. 

“You might not have a pack anymore but you’ve still got me,” he says quietly. 

Yunho speaks up before he can leave. “What did you mean?” he says. “Last night, when you said not like this.”

Changmin’s heart thumps erratically in his chest. This conversation is a minefield.

“I meant that when I fuck you I want it to be on my own terms and not because some fucked up werewolf mating ritual is making me do it,” he says.

Yunho sucks in a breath. 

Changmin is too tired to care – he’s always been a bad liar anyway.

\- - -

Things get awkward between them fast, and Changmin silently curses his big mouth. He shouldn’t have said anything, despite it being long overdue. He misses the easy camaraderie, the bickering, the unapologetic nagging – 

“Move your butt, you’re blocking my view,” Yunho says, kicking the back of his chair. 

Okay admittedly it’s only been a few days and maybe he’s being a little dramatic, but the tension is definitely there. Changmin grunts and moves his chair aside. They’re watching their dancers demonstrate some new choreography but he’s paying zero attention, something he’ll probably regret later.

“Hey did you know omegas can get pregnant?” he leans back in his chair and whispers in Yunho’s general direction.

Yunho’s eyes flicker to him. “Really.”

“Yeah but only if an alpha knots them. A knot is when your dick – ”

“I know what it is.”

Changmin examines the blush slowly creeping its way across Yunho’s face and feels a sick thrill of satisfaction.

“What do you think? Wanna make some werewolf babies?”

“Jesus – ” Yunho rubs a hand over his face and Changmin grins. “Can you please not?”

“I thought you liked babies.”

“Changmin I don’t know if you’ve noticed but this is all weird as fuck and I’m trying to deal with it as calmly as I can and you are not helping – ”

He can’t help himself. His filter is gone, lost somewhere the day he told Yunho he wanted him. “Would it help if I sucked you off a couple of times because I’m not averse to the idea.”

“Changmin I swear to god – ”

“Are you two aware,” Jaewon says, looming over them. “That you are putting on one of the most important concerts of your career in less than a week?”

They both look around with sheepish grins.

“We’re aware,” Yunho says soothingly. “Don’t worry, we’re paying complete attention.”

“Really? Because I just called you three times but you were too busy blushing at whatever Changmin was saying to notice.”

Yunho splutters, so Changmin takes over.

“Sorry. It’s my fault. We’ll pay attention now.”

Jaewon gives them a narrow look but lets it slide. When he turns away Yunho leans over and pinches Changmin’s side, but Changmin thinks he probably deserved that one.

\- - -

Changmin’s lying on his bed reading a manga when the door opens and a big black wolf pads in.

He sits up and stares as Yunho wags his tail, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth happily. 

“Cool,” he breathes. “You did it without the full moon.”

Yunho emits a proud yip and runs in a circle, chasing his own tail. He’s a lot less menacing in the light of day and without the madness of the moon pulling at him. He bounds over to Changmin and licks his face, then collapses on the floor and rolls onto his back, exposing his tummy.

Changmin laughs softly and slides onto the ground to scratch his belly as requested. Of course Yunho would enjoy basically being a massive dog. His fur is soft and silky and thick, and Changmin runs his hands through it in wonder. 

“Teach me,” he says. Yunho gives a whine of pleasure at his tummy rub, then rolls onto his feet and faces Changmin. Fascinated, Changmin takes Yunho’s wolf face in his hands and stares into those golden irises, bright against the jet black of Yunho’s fur. He’s an incredibly handsome wolf, dark and regal. Changmin touches his soft, pointed ears, and then slowly the wolf melts away and leaves Yunho in its place, whole and beaming.

“Pretty cool right?” he says. He’s incredibly naked and Changmin quickly pulls his hands away, cheeks burning.

“Me too?” he says.

“Close your eyes,” Yunho says. Changmin obeys, and feels his breath automatically deepen in response. A hundred different scents immediately invade his nose and he breathes them in slowly. “Try to think of what it was like to be a wolf. Not the madness, but the actual wolf part of it,” Yunho’s voice wraps around him, deep and soft, and Changmin sinks into it. “Remember the dirt under your claws. The sensation of having fur. All the smells, and the breeze, and how powerful you felt. . .”

The shift happens almost without him realising. It’s a lot less painful than when the moon had ripped the transformation from them; bone and muscle reform into new shapes, and when he opens his eyes the world is different.

Everything looks slightly duller, but his sense of hearing and smell are suddenly so sharp it barely makes a difference. It’s an odd sensation, being the wolf but still aware of himself. He sees Yunho turn into a wolf and pad up to him and they sniff at each other, taking in the buffet of new scents the werewolf’s nose presents. A thousand different smells linked to Yunho invade Changmin’s senses; his cologne and bodywash and soap and hand cream and the tang of sweat and then something deeper, a pleasant, heady scent that makes him whine deep in his throat. Yunho snuffles into his neck and yips, and a shiver trembles through Changmin’s frame.

He pads over to the mirror and stares at himself. His fur is light brown, almost golden, and matches the colour of his eyes. Curiously, a stripe of dark brown fur runs from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. He’s almost as big as Yunho, but where Yunho’s wolf is broad and strong Changmin’s is more slender, built for speed.

He wags his tail experimentally and glances over at Yunho. Yunho tilts his head and goes over to the door and Changmin follows him. They run through the house and into the backyard of their villa, and Changmin flexes his claws in the fresh dirt. It feels good; he likes the sensation of the cool night air ruffling his fur. Yunho snuffles around in the undergrowth and chases a squirrel up a tree, his tail wagging happily as the creature chatters abuse at him from a high branch. 

Changmin stretches long and luxurious and feels the pleasant pull of muscles throughout his body. He shakes himself and runs to Yunho and they pounce at each other, playful and joyous at this strange new experience. They roll together and Yunho pins him, his breath hot and tongue out to lick Changmin’s face.

A thrill slides down Changmin’s spine. He squirms out from under Yunho and runs, and hears a yip of excitement as Yunho takes up the chase. There isn’t really anywhere for him to go though and Yunho catches him soon enough. He leaps onto Changmin from behind and they tumble together, breath hot and fur flying. They come to a stop with Changmin on his back and Yunho on top of him, their snouts inches from each other.

Human emotions rise up in Changmin and the wolf melts away, leaving him naked and panting. He watches Yunho shift to his human form, fur replaced by smooth skin and muscles. They breathe in the same air, and Yunho’s eyes ignite with want.

He lowers his head and kisses Changmin, soft and sweet and aching with desire, and Changmin closes his eyes and kisses back. He lifts a hand and slides it through Yunho’s hair, breath trembling, their lips clinging in heady, wet kisses.

Blood roars through Changmin’s ears. He feels like he’s floating, barely aware of the dirt under his back or the chill of the night air, his focus narrowed to Yunho and Yunho’s lips on his and Yunho’s body pressing him into the ground. Ten years of choosing friendship over the road less travelled and it took a wolf to break him, and all he can think is that he wishes it’d happened sooner.

They draw apart panting and Yunho presses their foreheads together.

“Changmin,” he rasps, voice raw with feeling.

“Kiss me,” Changmin breathes, his hand sliding up Yunho’s back, and Yunho turns his head and kisses him.

\- - -

The second heat breaks him.

Apparently leaving a heat unattended means the next time is more vicious than before. He can feel the tell-tale tingle from the moment he wakes up and it doubles when he sees Yunho. 

Yunho’s eyes flash golden and his nostrils flare.

“Oh,” he says. “That, I – I didn’t smell that last time – ”

Changmin presses himself against the wall as far away from Yunho as possible. “Don’t,” he starts.

Yunho isn’t listening. He cages Changmin against the wall and lowers his face to his neck, breathing him in with a soft moan.

“Don’t what Changmin-ah,” he purrs.

Changmin makes a strangled sound. He doesn’t know why he’s resisting this, except that he’s waited for Yunho too long to have it end like this. He doesn’t want a meaningless, hormone-driven fuck, he wants the awkwardness and the low unravelling and the way Yunho had kissed him in the grass, not because anything was making him but because _he’d wanted to_ – 

Changmin turns his head away. 

“If you take me while I’m in heat just know that I wanted something more for our first time,” he says.

Yunho goes still against him. Then, very carefully, he turns Changmin’s face his way and kisses him.

“I won’t take you while you’re in heat,” he says.

By the end of the day Changmin thoroughly regrets that decision.

His skin is on fire, molten heat coursing through his veins. The need to fuck is so urgent and primal it wipes all other thought from his head, makes him feel more like an animal than he does in the wolf form. He writhes on his bed and moans for something to fill him.

“Yunho,” Changmin keens. “Please – please –”

Yunho hovers in the doorway, drawn by his scent despite himself, his eyes wolf gold and his knuckles white against the doorjamb.

“No – you said you didn’t – ”

“ _Fuck_ what I said!” Changmin rises, grabs the front of Yunho’s shirt and slams him up against the wall. “Fuck me, spread me open, knot me til I can’t breath, I want to feel you everywhere – ”

Yunho almost caves. Changmin sees it in his eyes, the need to do everything he’s saying and more. The scent of his heat is probably driving him crazy, and Changmin is incoherent enough to relish it.

But Yunho’s self-control isn’t something to underestimate, and after a tense few seconds he swallows and looks away.

“No. You’ll regret it.”

A howl of pure frustration rips out of Changmin and he shoves away from Yunho.

“If you won’t fuck me I’ll find an alpha who will,” he snarls.

He has enough time to register the shock on Yunho’s face before he’s out the door.

\- - -

Changmin goes wolf while he’s still running, buildings flashing past at the sudden burst of speed. If he keeps running it takes his mind off the gnawing hunger of the heat, makes his skin feel less like a burning cage. It’s the night before the full moon and it pulls at his bones, numbing his senses.

He runs until he’s left the city, until he forgets what he’s running from, forgets his unjustified anger at Yunho. Panting, tongue lolling out of his mouth, Changmin scrambles up the mountainside they went hiking on that fateful day their lives changed. In some distant corner of his wolf mind he knows what’s drawn him here, but he doesn’t stop to think about it. 

The forest creatures scurry from his scent as Changmin slows to a walk. His sides are streaked with sweat and he registers the ache of overworked muscles but he pushes on, deeper into the forest, seeking a scent he picked up a few miles back.

He hears the soft pad of the other wolf before he sees it. It emerges around a tree and watches him carefully and Changmin pauses, a whine catching in his throat. 

The grey alpha walks towards him and Changmin lays his ears flat and backs away slowly. Part of him wants to submit, to bare his throat and let the alpha satiate the insane hunger in him. The alpha’s scent is overpowering – he smells powerful. Dominant. 

_Wrong._

Changmin knows he’s made a terrible mistake the moment the grey wolf starts bearing down on him. It can scent his heat and he suddenly knows it’ll mount him whether he wants it or not. He bares his teeth in a growl, backing away some more, and the grey alpha snaps its jaws and growls back.

And then out of the forest emerge other wolves, the grey wolf’s pack. They surround him in a circle and Changmin remembers that omegas are rare, that the grey alpha had been seeking a mate since the night it bit them, and he curses himself for a careless fool. The other wolf doesn’t smell right. . .it doesn’t smell like Yunho. . .

A howl echoes in the depths of the forest and Changmin’s ears prick up. He knows that voice, knows it like home.

He lifts his head and howls back, long and haunting. The grey wolf snarls and lunges for him and Changmin dodges, running to the other edge of the circle before the rest of the pack repel him back to the center. 

Changmin growls and gets low on the ground, ready to jump at the grey wolf as it turns on him again. But it’s only taken a few steps when a great black wolf leaps out of the shadows and places itself in front of Changmin, teeth bared in a deep growl.

Relief floods Changmin, followed by dread as Yunho and the grey wolf face off against each other. There’s a pause, an infinitesimal moment of time, and then the two alphas leap for each other with savage growls. Yunho dodges the grey wolf’s attack and goes for its throat, getting his teeth in and biting down with crushing strength. The other wolf howls in pain and pushes him off and they roll, biting and clawing at each other.

It’s a savage fight, a clash of beasts with no memory of being humans. Blood splatters the surrounding trees. The other wolves don’t intervene, and Changmin watches in horrified fascination as Yunho takes the grey wolf between his jaws and flings it against a tree. It hits it with a sickening crack and goes still, and silence fills the forest.

Yunho walks up to him and licks at Changmin’s jaw and teeth, tasting him, claiming him, and Changmin licks back with soft whines. The other wolves slink away, their alpha defeated.

Yunho leads him to the campsite where they had stayed that night and they transform back.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin says immediately. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t have – ”

“It’s okay,” Yunho grabs him and pulls him close. He’s covered in sweat and splattered with the other wolf’s blood. “It’s okay – ”

They kiss, hungry and desperate, clawing at each other as they sink to the ground. Changmin forgets the heat, forgets the burn under his skin – there’s only Yunho, Yunho devouring his lips, Yunho pressed against him naked skin on skin. Sticky sweet arousal rises and drenches him and Changmin arches up with a gasp, rutting against Yunho until he growls and bites at his throat.

“Yes,” Changmin gasps. “Yes yes –”

His legs go up and hook around Yunho’s shoulders, his hole slick and fluttering and eager. Yunho’s fingers clench on his thighs, dig in hard enough to leave marks, and then he’s pushing in in one long, smooth stroke and Changmin’s cry echoes in the night air.

He presses his face into the cool grass and gasps for air. Warmth fills him, warmth and the delicious stretch of Yunho’s cock slamming into him. Moonlight slides over their skin and Yunho’s eyes flash golden and Changmin laughs at the complete and utter joy of it.

“Yes!” he cries. “Yes, like this – ”

“Changmin,” Yunho groans, and Changmin pulls him down and kisses him, the smell of dirt and grass and their arousals invading his senses. They slam together faster and Yunho grinds deep into him, finding spots that make Changmin scream and arch in pleasure. He reaches down and jerks himself off, hand slick with precum and balls tightening, closer, closer – 

And then suddenly he feels the swell of Yunho’s knot, stretching him and filling him more than he ever thought possible. Changmin’s eyes widen and he puts his head back.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, right there – ”

Yunho swears and makes shallow thrusts into him, each movement dragging his knot against Changmin’s prostate and sending paroxysms of pleasure down his spine. He cries out and comes, suddenly and violently, seed shooting across his stomach and chest and mixing with their sweat.

Yunho pumps out his orgasm into him moments later, his teeth sinking into Changmin’s neck as he comes and marks him with perfect, savage fury. Changmin shudders and shudders in his arms, his head spinning, his breathing shaky. They’re still joined by the knot and his legs are cramping and he doesn’t give a fuck.

“Yunho,” he gasps. “Yunho I love you, I love you.”

Yunho lifts his head and seals their lips together and gasps the words back.

\- - -

It takes two hours for Yunho’s knot to go down, and by then they’ve both come twice more and Changmin is so exhausted he can’t think straight. They draw apart with satisfied groans and Changmin gasps at the spill of seed down his thighs as he stands.

He’s never been so filthy in his life – covered in sweat and dirt and come – and yet so totally okay with it. Yunho eyes him with ill-concealed hunger and Changmin gives him an exasperated look.

“You can’t possibly want more,” he says.

“Have you seen yourself? Of course I want more.”

Fighting a blush, Changmin starts to turn away before Yunho slides an arm around him from behind and breathes hot and sweet in his ear.

“You’re fucking stunning Changdola, and I’m a fool for waiting so long to have you,” he whispers.

Changmin’s breath hitches. “Why? Why’d you wait?”

“I told myself I loved you too much to fuck you.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Changmin says, his heart singing.

“You’re the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Yunho smiles into his hair, and when Changmin turns his head and bites at his lip he tightens his arms around him and bites back.


	3. Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sidestory/addendum to this fic, set a few months after the ending of chapter 2
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, dark themes

The sheets rustle as Changmin turns onto his side. 

His rise to consciousness is gradual – he becomes aware of being warm and heavy with sleep, and then of Yunho’s comforting weight beside him. He’s got an arm flung loosely over Changmin’s waist, his breathing deep and even.

Changmin licks his lips and sniffs. It’s the middle of winter and the clean, cold scent of fresh snow drifts in through the window. He sits up and rubs his eyes, muscles pulling with a dull sort of ache. 

His last heat had been 3 days long and they had mated furiously, often for hours at a time. That had been a week ago and he’s still feeling the aftereffects, but thinking back on it Changmin has to admit that it was the best fucking sex of his life. 

He rolls over and gets to his feet, stretching with a soft groan. A cold breeze stirs the curtains and he moves to close the window.

The night yawns dark and endless, glittering with city lights and bathed in the light of the full moon. Changmin shudders as it hits him, his blood suddenly pumping faster. Ever since he’d mated with Yunho the madness that accompanied the full moon had abated, but it still called to the wolf in him. 

He closes his eyes and makes the shift, muscles and bones reforming into the shape of a predator. He flexes his claws in the carpet for a second, then pads over to the bed and climbs on.

Yunho wakes with a jerk and reaches for him sleepily. His fingers card through Changmin’s golden brown fur.

“What is it,” he murmurs.

Changmin nudges him with his nose and licks his face. With a soft sigh of understanding Yunho sits up and makes the shift. He shakes himself and stretches, claws flexing on the covers.

They curl around each other and sleep, aglow in the light of the moon.

\- - -

Changmin wakes in his human body and immediately feels a wave of nausea.

He stumbles to his feet, runs to the bathroom and throws up in the sink. He hunches over it, panting and lightheaded, and feels a second wave of nausea as the stench of his own vomit fills his nose. Changmin retches and throws up again, his knuckles white as he clutches the edges of the sink.

He senses Yunho enter the bathroom, then warm hands pull his hair out of his face and turn the tap on. The rush of water clears the sink and Changmin breathes deeply, coughing at the vile taste in his mouth.

Yunho cradles his head and rubs his back, murmuring soothing nonsense until the nausea fades and he can breathe normally again. Changmin sticks his head under the tap, washing his face and rinsing his mouth out before straightening.

“That’s the second time this week,” he rasps. Yunho gives him a puzzled look and cups his face. His eyes search Changmin’s, as though he can read the name of his sickness on his face.

After a few seconds his expression clears and he steps back.

“Changminnie,” Yunho says, a sweet smile curling his lips. “I think you’re pregnant.”

Changmin stares at him. “What,” he manages.

“Omegas can get pregnant,” Yunho reminds him. “Your heat was last week – werewolf gestation periods are a lot shorter than humans, so the morning sickness starts a lot sooner.”

Changmin eyebrows fly up. Yunho gives him a sheepish grin and rubs the back of his neck.

“I, uh, may have read up on it just in case,” he admits.

“Yunho,” Changmin growls threateningly.

“Look we’ve been mating a lot during your heats and that’s the only time male omegas can get pregnant – ”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me,” Changmin cries.

“I thought you knew!” 

“I did know, I just – ” Changmin pauses. “. . .Didn’t think of it. For some reason.” 

He grimaces. There’s a long pause, then Changmin scratches his head.

“What now?” he says.

“Well,” Yunho says, eyeing him up and down slowly. “First of all I think we should celebrate.”

Changmin rolls his eyes. “You are insatiable.”

“Changminnie I really like you.”

“You just like my ass,” Changmin starts to walk past him but Yunho catches him around the waist and pulls him close.

“Hey,” he breathes in his ear, and Changmin shivers. “Are you okay with this?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Changmin says. “I think so?”

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Yunho kisses his cheek. 

Changmin fights a helpless smile. “I think I’m mostly okay with it,” he admits.

“I love you Changdola,” Yunho kisses his neck. His hand reaches down to squeeze a cheek and Changmin gasps. “And also you have a really great ass.”

\- - -

It’s strange – he doesn’t feel any different, other than the morning sickness. He’d expected cravings and mood swings but instead Changmin feels oddly calm. They take a pregnancy test just to be sure and when it comes out positive he feels a warm, squirmy thrill in the pit of his stomach.

He wakes up one night drenched in sweat and with slick running down his thighs. It feels different to a heat but regardless Changmin climbs on top of Yunho and kisses him awake, rubbing against him with soft moans and glad that he slept naked.

“I need you,” he breathes. “Please – ”

Yunho hums low in his throat and puts both hands on his asscheeks, spreading them apart. Changmin hisses at the delicious stretch across his rim and bucks against him. He fumbles at Yunho’s sweatpants, pushing them down and off, then takes hold of Yunho’s half-hard cock and jerks him to a full erection. Yunho gasps and puts his head back, and Changmin takes the opportunity to sink down on his cock.

He moans in satisfaction once he’s full, starting a slow pace. Yunho’s hands slide up his body.

“Harder?” he asks.

“No,” Changmin breathes. “Just fuck me – ”

Yunho’s fingers brush his mouth and Changmin nips at them, a low, animalistic whine caught in his throat. He rides Yunho faster, panting, their skin slapping together loud and obscene. Yunho growls suddenly and grabs his hips, pushing up deeper into him. His knot swells and fills him and Changmin gives a broken cry. 

They shift, Yunho guiding him to lie back against the bed so he can hover over him. His legs go up, one over Yunho’s shoulder and the other around his waist and Yunho _fucks_ , deep and fast until Changmin goes over with a helpless cry. His back arches and his fingers curl in the sheets, pleasure thrumming through him in a hot wave.

He feels Yunho slow, then start thrusting again once he’s off his high. Changmin groans and clenches around him, and by the time Yunho comes he’s hard again.

They kiss while Yunho jerks him off, deep, drugging kisses that leave Changmin boneless and melting into the bed. He opens his mouth and lets Yunho lick at his teeth. It’s some strange wolf instinct – they lick into each others’ mouths as greeting and comfort and to get the taste of the pack. Yunho fits his mouth over Changmin’s and kisses him, hard and wet and deep.

By the time Changmin comes a second time Yunho’s knot has gone down enough for him to pull out. He does so with a soft groan and they pant against each other, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Changmin gives a breathless laugh. “I think that’s the first time you’ve knotted me outside the heat,” he says.

“Mm,” Yunho nuzzles into his neck. “I think that’s the first time you’ve jumped me so suddenly outside the heat. Usually it takes a bit more coaxing and foreplay on my part.”

A blush fires Changmin’s cheeks. “Are you calling me frigid Jung?” he says.

Yunho pulls back to smile down at him. “I’m calling you shy and it’s adorable.”

Changmin’s blush deepens. He huffs and tries to push Yunho away but Yunho just laughs and crushes him in his arms.

They fall asleep like that, tangled and sweaty and content.

\- - -

Changmin trails his hands through the bathwater and smiles.

He’s been having a lazy day, a reward to himself after spending an hour puking his guts out that morning. Yunho had told him to rest, then gone out to run errands before coming home and drawing him a bubble bath. He’d even lit some candles and placed them around the tub, which Changmin had called him a sap for but secretly been thrilled about.

He leans back and sinks lower in the bath with a sigh. Warm water closes over him. Most of the bubbles have dispersed by now, though the sweet smell of them lingers. _I should get out soon,_ Changmin thinks lazy.

His hand drifts down and settles on his abdomen. His baby bump is still barely discernable, just a tiny round thing. He wonders if it’ll be a girl or a boy, and whether it’ll be more wolf or human. It doesn’t matter either way – Changmin already loves that tiny unborn thing with a quiet fierceness. He should discuss baby names with Yunho. . .

He shifts, then gasps as a sudden jolt of pain goes through him. Changmin frowns and starts to sit up but another, stronger lash of pain rips through him and he cries out. Water sloshes over the side of the tub. His abdomen clenches and there’s a throb deep inside him and it _hurts_ , it fucking hurts – 

Blood fills the water and Changmin gasps, tears standing in his eyes from the agony.

“Yunho!” he screams. 

The bathroom door bursts open. Changmin struggles to his feet as Yunho comes to him.

“What is it, what happened?” he asks frantically. His eyes widen at the blood-pink water of the bath. Changmin can feel it sliding down his thighs, the pain almost unbearable.

“I don’t – ” he starts, but then the pain becomes too much.

Changmin faints and Yunho catches him as he falls.

\- - -

He wakes to the scent of familiar sheets and Yunho. Changmin stirs, eyes fluttering as he reaches out.

“Yun?” he murmurs.

“I’m here.”

Yunho is sitting next to him in bed with his laptop open in front of him, but he puts it aside as Changmin sits up. Changmin rubs a hand over his forehead.

“What happened?” he asks.

Yunho’s eyes flicker away for a second before he looks back at him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Changmin searches his face.

“No pain?” 

“I’m fine. Yunho,” Changmin reaches for his hand. He knows when Yunho’s dodging. “What happened?”

Yunho swallows, then indicates the web page open on his laptop screen. Changmin squints at it for a second and feels a cold, sinking feeling settle in his stomach.

“Spontaneous abortion,” he reads, lips stiff.

“Apparently it’s very rare for a male omega to carry to term,” Yunho says quietly. 

There’s a dull roar in Changmin’s ears. “I lost the baby?” he whispers.

Yunho looks down and it’s all the confirmation he needs. Crushed, Changmin feels a sob catch in his throat. He doesn’t realise he’s crying until Yunho gathers him in his lap and hugs him. Changmin loops his arms around Yunho’s neck and buries his face in his shoulder, choking on bitter tears.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho whispers, his voice trembling. “I’m sorry baby, I had no idea – ”

Changmin clings to him and cries for what wasn’t meant to be.

\- - -

Changmin takes the loss harder than expected.

He’d only been pregnant for a few weeks but it had been enough to form a connection with the little fetus inside him. He cries over the tiny pile of baby things they’d accumulated, diapers and formula and a tiny pair of booties Yunho had been ridiculously excited to get. 

He knows he should be stronger, that Yunho is just as crushed by the news as he is, but he can’t find it in himself to move on. He takes to spending most of his time in wolf form; the animal has a smaller range of emotions than humans and he finds that it dulls the pain. Sometimes Yunho also goes wolf and lies beside him, occasionally licking him and snuffling comfortingly into his neck. Other times he coaxes Changmin out of the wolf and just holds him and kisses him soft and sweet.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin whispers to him one night. “I know how badly you wanted a child – ”

Yunho strokes a thumb over his cheek and shakes his head. “No. Don’t. Don’t blame yourself. The fact that you can even _get_ pregnant is awesome enough.”

Changmin gives a wobbly laugh. “I think I’m a bit scarred on that front now. You have to start wearing a condom during the heat.”

“I’ll wear two,” Yunho promises. He presses a kiss to Changmin’s forehead and tucks him closer against his body.

“I love you Changminnie,” Yunho murmurs. “I would’ve loved our kid too. But as long as I still have you I can live with it.”

Changmin closes his eyes and lets silent tears soak Yunho’s chest.

\- - -

Changmin is in the kitchen making dinner when he feels a presence behind him. He turns around with a frown.

A light brown border collie puppy is sitting in the middle of the kitchen watching him. Changmin blinks.

“What?” he says.

“Arf!” the puppy replies happily.

“I bought us a puppy,” Yunho beams from the doorway. 

“Yunho,” Changmin says patiently. “We already have puppies.”

“I know, but Mangdoongie is yours and Taepoong is mine. I wanted one that was both of ours.”

Changmin knows what he's doing and deep down he appreciates it. He presses his lips together with a thoughtful hum.

"See, his coat is the same colour as your wolf," Yunho says, crouching down to scratch the pup behind his ear.

"Really," Changmin says. His eyes flash golden, and a moment later a big brown wolf stands in his place. 

Changmin shakes himself, then walks towards the puppy. It whimpers and shrinks back, scared by his size and alien scent. He approaches it slowly, lets it see he’s not a threat. 

He lowers his head and nudges it gently with his nose. The puppy stumbles back on its short legs, then pads over and sniffs him. After a moment it gives a happy bark and wags its tail, and Changmin licks it with his rough wolf tongue. When the puppy leaps excitedly for his ear and tugs it between its little baby teeth he allows it.

Yunho watches the exchange quietly, then goes wolf and pads over to Changmin. The puppy falls back on the floor and scampers away, chasing a dust ball.

He doesn’t need speech to understand the soft press of Yunho’s nose in his fur. Changmin whines low in his throat and Yunho licks him until he licks back and feels some of the pain unclench from his heart.


End file.
